Missing Yuu
by Soba Cake
Summary: AU: Kanda is dead... But that doesn't seem the case until things slowly unpeels to find the real truth. Yullen,fluff,yaoi/shounen-ai, some indecent language.


**Missing Yuu**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first english fan fiction! I'm korean you see... but I currently live in Philippines. Please support me in this fan fic. I appreciate suggestions, comments, etc.**

**Warning: Contains yullen yaoi shounen-ai fluff AU.**

**Chapter 1**

My eyes… it's blurred from the bright flashes from the camera, these men taking pictures of me without my permission. Of course they could take pictures uncaringly because I am on the line of entering the world of hell.

My hand, it aches so much from these tight handcuffs, restraining any movement I can make.

"Mr. Walker! Can you answer my question?—"

"Mr. Walker! Why did you murder that man?—"

"Rumors had it you were lovers. Is it true?"

"Mr. Walker! Answer!"

Again and again, I hear these endless questions. Please stop, I've had enough.

"Allen… Allen!"

This voice… I can recognize it… Lavi?

"You… Why did you kill my brother!" he screamed.

Stop it.

"I'll never forgive you!!"

Please, no more.

"Lavi calm down," the man with a chocolate complexion pleaded, holding the infuriated man's arms.

I can hear the faint voices of those who sound warm and friendly. I raised my head to see who these people were, but before I could catch any glimpses of them, the police had ordered me to keep my head down.

Why? Just let me see their faces once more. It may be the last time I may ever see my dear friends again.

"Lavi… Mari… Krory…" I whispered their names, as tears slowly slid down my face.

--

"Section 57, Allen Walker is sentenced to death for murder."

I peered at the man with a raspy voice who was sentencing my crime that I have never committed.

"Although you are sentenced to death, you still have 3 months before that. But don't think you're able to escape. You are to be imprisoned with the security level as top priority."

He suddenly slammed his grovel. "That is all, court is adjourned."

3 months? I have to endure 3 months of blaming myself for nothing? Why can't you just kill me now? I want to join my lover in peace. I couldn't do anything, I felt so useless.

Please wait for me, my love.

--

It's so cold. Not only the temperature, but my heart freezes and it pains me so much. I want your arms to wrap it around my body; the warmth would melt away all the coldness in me.

Behind these rusty bars, I remembered how he used to complain about how my body was very cold, that at one point his own body had turned a little red. I laughed softly as the memories flowed through me. I remembered the first thing he'd call me. Either "stupid" or "bean sprout", but at least it was _him_ who was calling me these names.

--

A few weeks ago…

"Yuu! Allen!" Lavi called.

I was walking with Kanda, until suddenly his brother came catching up to us. I quickly grabbed his hand and ran towards the bright red sports car Lavi where Lavi was leaning on.

Stupid rich kid.

"Ne Yuu, did you listen carefully to the teacher?" Lavi teased.

Kanda furrowed his brow producing the common angry-face he always makes.

"I'm not a child anymore you stupid rabbit," Kanda replied bitterly.

"Kanda! That's not the way to speak to your brother!" I lectured. He snorted, completely ignoring me.

Lavi burst out laughing and so did I. Every time Kanda would get irritated by little things, we usually loosen the tension and laugh it off, although one of us wasn't joining.

"Hey, come inside my car, we can get to school much quicker with my baby," Lavi insisted, pushing us both inside.

It smelt like women's perfume, though definitely not a surprise. Picking up girls and flirting with them is already a habit of his.

My name is Allen Walker, high school second year currently studying in Black Order Academy. Yuu Kanda is my classmate, while Lavi is Kanda's elder brother.

This whole story had all started 5 months ago…

--

"Hi! I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you!" I introduced myself cheerfully.

I had just transferred to Black Order academy because of my abnormalities. In my previous school, people would make fun of my damaged left arm, calling it cursed and others would call me "grandpa" or "geezer" because of my white hair. Worst of all, is my left eye. Many are frightened because at unexpected times, it would change its color into red.

I waited in response if the class would greet me back, but there was nothing at all.

How rude.

"Ahaha… Don't worry Allen, they're just shy. It's a pleasure that you're joining our class. I am your class advisor, Mr. Komui Lee.

I didn't feel the "pleasure" he was talking about, but at least he sounded friendly.

Oh god I hope I'll survive this school.


End file.
